


Kidnapped| Gerard Way x !Daughter Reader

by JShof_Fanfics



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Reader is Gerard's Daughter, Tagging Suuuuucks, reader gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JShof_Fanfics/pseuds/JShof_Fanfics
Summary: (Y/N) Way is heading home after a study session with a friend when she gets kidnapped for ransom.
Relationships: Gerard Way/!Daughter Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Kidnapped| Gerard Way x !Daughter Reader

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Cursing  
> Kidnapping

"Yeah dad, I'll be okay. I'm only about ten minutes away. Nah, it broke. Yes, I'm wearing a jacket. I'm not crazy. Look, I'll talk to you when I get back I swear. No, tell her I didn't. I am starving. Lasagna? Hell yeah! I love her lasagna! Bye love you too. See you in like seven minutes." I hang up the phone call with my dad and pull my coat closer around myself. I'd just come from my friend's house after school to study, and it had started raining heavily. They live a couple of blocks away, so when my father called offering a ride home I turned him down.  
I shiver slightly from the wind and walk up the small hill. I'm about three houses away when a car pulls up. "You need a ride sweetie?" A man asks. I shake my head and keep walking. "I know your dad. We worked together on a comic." He tells me and I stop. "I've met all of dad's friends, nice try," I say and he growls. He pulls up in front of the driveway ahead of me and gets out of the car. I take a few steps back and he runs at me. Before I have a chance to do anything he draws a knife. "Scream and you die." The man threatens. He leads me into the car as I start to cry. He drives off the street and whoops excitedly. "This is going better than planned! Yeah, buddy!" He yells as I cry.  
"I've been watching you for some time, (Y/N) Way. Daughter of Gerard Way. He has some money, huh? Wonder how much he'll pay for his kid back." He laughs again. After driving for fifteen minutes, we get to his house. He shoves me inside and into a closet. I curl up against the wall as the door locks from the outside. I pull my phone out and start to text my dad, telling him the street we're on and what the house looks like. After the text goes through, my phone goes off. 'Shit shit shit shit!' I think to myself. I answer. "(Y/N)! Where are you?!" He yells. "Dad... I'm in a closet... Help..." I whisper and the door slams open. The man rips the phone out of my hands. "Tomorrow. Five hundred thousand dollars. Place a check in an envelope and leave it at the park on South Street. In the tree next to the bench facing the jungle gym. Then and only then will I let your daughter out of the trunk in my car. Don't show up, or I'll kill her." The man tells dad, his voice wavering and shaking.  
"God damn! I just talked to Gerard fucking Way!" He laughs and looks at me. "You bitch. Trying to get saved already. You nearly ruined everything!" He yells and slams the phone into the ground. I cry out in fear and shake. He slams the door closed and leave's me alone in the dark. I curl up and cry, shaking out of fear. I shiver from me being wet and cold. I feel around for something to help me escape. but there's nothing in the closet but me.  
It feels like decades before I hear the click of lights being turned off, and whatever light that's been filtering in through the cracks go out. I whimper to myself and hunker in for what feels like a long night. I hear a door shut, then a good fifteen minutes later snoring. I frown and start to cry again, fearing I won't make it out alive. After a bit I hear sirens fast approaching, then shouting outside. I stand and bite my lip, waiting. There's a knock on the door, then the doorbell rings. "Mr. Rockefeller? This is the police. We want to talk and have a look around." I hear, muffled by the door.  
"HELP!" I yell, and I hear a door slam open. "What the fuck?!" I hear the kidnapper say. There's a shuffle, and another door is opened. "Hello?" The man says. "Hi sir, we're here on an amber alert tip. The father of the person in question got a message, and a call, from this address. Mind if we take a look around?" I hear the officer say and my heart soars. Finally, I'm saved! I bang against the closet door, screaming for help. "Um, no! Unless you have a warrant to search my house, I'm not letting you in." The scary man says. "Sir, here's the warrant, let us in!"  
There's some shouting, and I hear shuffling and a loud thud. "Mr. Rockefeller, you are under arrest for resisting an officer, hitting an officer, obstructing a search, and many other offenses if we find what we want." A different officer says, along with the Miranda's rights thing. Next, there's more thuds and just general people rifling through things, along with doors and drawers opening. "Drugs, firearms." I hear and whimper softly.  
I bang on the door again and it gets open. I see a large man standing there in a police uniform. I move back against the wall. "Are you (Y/N) Way? I'm here to take you to your mom and dad. They're worried about you." He says and squats. I nod and he gives warm smile. "Now, you need to come out so we can look you over. He didn't hurt you, did he?" The man asks and I shake my head. "That's great. I'm officer Manuel. You're very brave and smart for messaging your dad the address and such." The officer says and he then steps aside so I can leave the closet.  
Officer Manuel leads me outside where it's a chaos of officers, cameras, paramedics and such. "We need to have the paramedics look you over, and if they see fit, you're off to the hospital." The officer tells me and I nod. "Let me go! Damn it! It's her damned fault! If she didn't fucking call her stupid talentless father, I could've made out big! I'm coming after you little girl! This isn't the last you'll see of me!" I hear the wicked man say and I turn to see him being shoved into the back of a police car.  
"Don't worry about him. After you give a statement he won't be getting out of jail for a long long time." Manuel says and helps me into the ambulance where the paramedics take over, checking me over and such. A thin metallic blanket is draped over me. "This is a shock blanket, so if you wander off due to the shock you are in we can find you so you don't hurt yourself." A female paramedic tells me and I nod. A cup of something hot is placed in my hands as I start to shiver. I watch people do their jobs as the realization hits of the ordeal I just went through.  
"Damn it, let me through! I need to find my daughter!" I hear a familiar voice. I snap my head around, trying to find where the voice is coming from. There, I see a mop of red hair. I get up, dropping the cup of whatever it is they gave me. "Dad?!" I call and he turns to see me. I start to cry again and I run into his arms. He hugs me tight and buries his face in my hair. "Oh baby girl, I thought I lost you... You're safe..." He mumbles into my hair and holds me tight. "Let's get you home to your mother." He tells me and I nod. He takes my hand and leads me to the car. "Nice blanket, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo! This was originally posted on my DeviantART!! I'm currently going through the stories from there and moving them over. Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think! When I see I have a comment, my heart goes all doki doki!!


End file.
